Just a Sidekick
by Lina Cross
Summary: There's a lot of "true love" talk going around these days. And, sure, maybe a kid who can run faster than a cheetah isn't normal. But, still, he's fifteen. All he wants is a date, not a lifelong commitment. Will she understand? Oneshot R&R


**I'm more of a SuperMartian girl myself and don't think Megan and Wally really belong together, but I kinda wanted to test the waters of KidMartian just because that sort of storyline fit more with what I wanted. I will most likely be using the song in a different Young Justice fic if I ever get around to writing it, so this is me doing a... prototype, you could say. Have fun reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own not the song Hero (Chad Kroeger) or Young Justice.**

**. . .**

Wally (A.K.A. Kid Flash) watched as Megan (Miss Martian) swooned over... _Connor_ (Superboy). They were listening to music on the big stereo system in the living room because she was trying to show the clone-boy artists and songs he might like. He'd never really gotten the chance to listen to these things, so she'd taken pity and cranked up the volume.

Wally sighed at the attention she was paying the other boy. He liked her a lot, and everyone knew that. Well, they knew that he flirted with her. None of them really saw that he actually did like her. A lot. So, maybe they weren't a match made in heaven and destined to be together since birth. It wasn't like he wanted to marry her. Just get a date with the girl, for Pete's sake!

But no. She fawned over _Superboy_. The replica of the Man of Steel. Yeah, sure, he had some rockin' biceps. But could he break the sound barrier in his sneakers? Or create twisters just by running in circles? So, he can leap tall buildings in a single bound. That didn't mean he could go fifteen miles in five seconds. But guess who could.

He sighed, thinking back on some dating advice from his mentor, Flash.

"_Do you love her?"_

"_What? Ew, no! I just would appreciate a little bit of flirting from her side, too. And, yeah, a moonlit stroll on the beach isn't out of the question either."_

"_Oh, good." said Flash, sounding relieved. "I was afraid you'd found your _soul mate_. Now, this; this is easier to work with. Just ask her out. Seriously this time, not over some burnt cookies."_

"_But what about Superboy?"_

"_What _about_ Superboy?"_

"_Well... he's a hero. More than any of us are. And I'm a sidekick."_

_Flash put his hand on his protege's shoulder, sensing they'd reached the real heart of the problem. "Listen, Kid, if you don't honestly tell her, she's never gonna know. And don't make it sound like she's the very reason for your existence. Just say to her what you've said to me. If she's anything at all like Martian Manhunter, she'll listen. And, with any luck, she'll go on that moonlit stroll, so long as you're not leaving her in the dust."_

Connor was walking out of the living room. Now or never. "Er, uh, Megan?"

She turned to look at him with large brown eyes. "Yes?"

"You're not the very reason for my existence." he said suddenly, not exactly thinking about his words.

She looked taken aback. "Uh... okay. I wasn't trying to be." she said hesitantly.

"And that's okay." he said quickly, desperately trying to salvage the situation. "Because, you know, a soul mate would be harder to work with."

Megan looked thoroughly confused. "Wally, what are you getting at?"

"I was just wondering if you'd take a moonlit stroll with me on the beach." he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Wally, I... well, see, Connor and I-"

"Look," he said, becoming serious like Flash told him to. "I know he's great and all-powerful, because even a clone of the big man has to be close to perfect, right? And I know he's hero material, and he'll literally sweep you off your feet and willingly get covered in cooking ingredients. And I know I'm just a sidekick that talks to much and runs around in circles just because I can, but I'm not asking you to marry me or anything." He looked at her pleadingly. "All I want is an effing date."

She looked back at him, understanding coming over her features as the guitar rift of the current song ended.

_Now that the world isn't ending,_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

Wally shivered a little. This song was scary-perfect for the situation. Like, _scary_-perfect. He could only hope that it helped his case as Megan debated his offer.

**. . .**

**So there. Hope you liked it. And sorry if I didn't get the personalities completely right. There are only ten episodes to my knowledge, and I did my best.**


End file.
